Apprentissage Fraternel
by Alounet
Summary: Mickey se pose beaucoup de questions, notamment lorsqu'il espionne son frère Brand dans ses séances de sport. Jusqu'au jour ou l'aîné va se retrouver à devoir apprendre au plus jeune certaines choses de la vie. Slash frères Brand/Mickey.


**Titre** : Apprentissage Fraternel

**Auteur** : Alounet

**Rating** : M

**Catégorie** : Romane / Slash

**Couple** : Brand/Mickey

**Avertissements** : Il y a du slash et en plus de ça, entre frères...

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de ce film sont à Spierlberg il me semble !

**Notes** : Alice in a mad Wonderland (toujours elle), m'a a nouveau défi sur trois fandoms différents. Première réponse à cette "triplette", un défi qu'elle m'a donné sur le film Les Goonies que j'adore. J'avais déjà écrit précédemment dessus... Mais je reviens ici avec du Brand/Mickey. J'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages et une fois n'est pas coutume, je m'attaque donc à du slash entre frères !

Contraintes: Brand, tout en étant ouvert d'esprit, devait être réticent à faire "quelque chose" avec son frère. Mickey lui ne connaît rien au sexe et suit donc ses envies tout simplement.

Il devait y avoir au moins une chose "orale" (non Alice tu n'es pas perverse lol).

Les mots et phrases sont en gras et itallique. Et vu le jeune âge de Mickey, elle n'exigeait pas un lemon hard mais du lemon tout de même donc vais-je m'en sortir ? A vous de lire !

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Brand avait aménagé le _**grenier**_ en véritable salle de sport pour lui. Il y effectuait ainsi de nombreux exercices lui permettant de se maintenir en forme. Il appréciait avoir un corps séduisant plaisant aux nombreuses filles de son lycée. A seulement 16 ans, le jeune homme avait plus de succès qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

Andy, son ex petite-amie restée une de ses proches amis, disait souvent en riant que les filles lui couraient après juste pour la beauté de ses _**muscles**_. Et c'est vrai que ces derniers étaient plutôt bien gonflés malgré son jeune âge.

Il s'enfermait ainsi plusieurs fois par semaine dans le grenier, enchaînant les tractions, les pompes et les exercices sur ses "machines" que ses parents lui avaient offert grâce aux diamants récupérés durant son aventure avec son frère et ses amis.

D'ailleurs, son jeune frère passait beaucoup de temps lui aussi dans le grenier. Officiellement, il avait dit à son frère qu'il aimait se trouver là juste pour lui aussi écouter de la _**musique**_. Mickey disait aimait lire ses bandes dessinées avec de la bonne musique dans les oreilles.

Mais en réalité, le plus jeune des garçons passait son temps à espionner son grand frère, caché derrière ses bandes dessinées. Il ne pourrait jamais l'avouer à qui que ce soit mais lui aussi faisait partie de ceux qui admiraient les _**muscles**_ de Brand.

Le plus jeune considérait son aîné comme un _**modèle**_ à suivre. Il avait ainsi développé, sans le vouloir, une sorte d'attirance pour Brand, le poussant à passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie.

Et lorsque le plus vieux effectuait ses séances de sports, c'était ce que Mickey préférait. Surtout qu'afin d'être le plus à l'aise, l'aîné avait tendance à pratiquer son sport en simple _**caleçon**_, laissant ainsi ses différents vêtements _**éparpillés**_ sur le sol.

Le plaisir des yeux était d'autant mieux pour Mickey qui, jusque là, n'avait pu apercevoir des hommes - oui il considérait son frère comme étant un véritable homme - en _**caleçon**_ qu'à la _**télé**_.

Brand, lui, n'avait jamais remarqué le regard insistant de son frère sur son corps. Bien concentré par ses exercices, et la musique lui envahissant la tête, il ne se formalisait même plus de la présence de son frère. Il lui demandait de temps en temps de lui apporter une bouteille d'eau ou une serviette, mais il s'arrêtait rarement pour discuter avec lui.

Cependant, les deux frères s'étaient fortement rapprochés depuis leur aventure commune de chasse au trésor. Brand, en grand protecteur qu'il était, préférait d'ailleurs savoir son frère en sa compagnie dans le grenier plutôt qu'autre part ailleurs, à la merci de n'importe quel danger.

-Je suis épuisé !

Brand venait de terminer une série d'abdos et s'était laissé complètement tomber sur le dos. Mickey jeta un coup d'œil par dessus sa bande dessinée et vit son frère, transpirant comme un boeuf, allongé et essoufflé.

Mickey n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi la vue de ce corps presque nu avait tant d'effet sur lui. Le jeune adolescent n'avait jamais éprouvé quoi que ce soit pour quelqu'un d'autre. Même après avoir embrassé Andy, quelques mois plus tôt, il savait que regarder son frère n'était pas comparable à ce baiser. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus renouvelé l'expérience depuis.

Mais il s'imaginait parfois, le soir surtout, embrasser son frère. Plusieurs scénarios se bousculaient dans sa tête et à chaque fois, il s'endormait avec un sourire immense sur les lèvres, en pensant aux lèvres de son frère.

-Tu peux me passer ma serviette Mick ?

Celui-ci sortit de ses pensés, posa son livre sur le sol et s'empressa de lui apporter l'objet demandé. Brand le remercia d'un sourire et se frotta le visage. Ses cheveux trempés restés collés à son front tandis que sa sueur dégoulinaient le long de son corps.

-J'ai des courbatures partout, ça fait un mal de chien !

-Tu veux que je te masse ? proposa presque naturellement son jeune frère.

Ne se doutant pas un seul instant que son cadet puisse avoir d'autres idées en tête, Brand accepta volontiers. Il se retourna, le ventre contre le sol, et laissa ses épaules et son dos offert à son frère.

-Depuis quand tu sais masser toi ?

-J'sais pas trop. J'ai jamais essayé en fait, tu me diras si j'suis doué.

Mickey eut du mal à trouver le meilleur moyen d'effectuer ce massage et, heureusement pour lui, Brand lui fit une proposition des plus alléchantes.

-Assis toi sur mes fesses, ça sera plus simple.

Le plus jeune devint rouge, apeuré à l'idée d'avoir un contact si proche avec son frère. Heureusement, ce dernier ne pouvait pas voir la gêne de Mickey. Ce dernier se releva, se plaçant au dessus du dos de Brand, et posa ses fesses sur celles du plus vieux.

Mickey n'était pas très gros et son poids n'était pas un problème pour Brand. Le plus jeune des deux commença son massage, passant délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de son frère, avant de les faire glisser plus bas le long de son dos et de recommencer ainsi l'exercice plusieurs fois.

Au début, ce massage ressemblait plus à des caresses, Mickey hésitant à y aller plus fort.

-Tu peux aller plus fort tu sais ? La on dirait que tu me caresse.

Gêné, Mickey s'appliqua à obéir à Brand. Bientôt, l'aîné se laissa complètement emporter par ce message. Il fermait les yeux, ne pensant à plus rien d'autre et se détendant complètement. Mickey, pour qui l'instant était inespéré, s'appliqua correctement sur chaque parcelle du corps de son frère.

Mais une réaction qu'il ne pouvait contrôler perturba l'euphorie de ce moment. Dans son pantalon, son petit sexe d'adolescent se redressait et former une barre gênante. Barre, qui frottée contre le bas du dos de Brand, surprit ce dernier.

-Euh... Mickey... Est-ce que tu... Bande ?

L'adolescent suspecté arrêta toute caresse. Il voulut se redresser mais trébucha en arrière, rouge de honte, les fesses au sol. Il cachait de ses deux mains son entre jambe, mal à l'aise.

Brand se retourna, s'asseyant à son tour sur le sol, tout en regardant d'un air suspect son jeune frère.

-Tu pensais à une nana en me massant ? se moqua gentiment le plus vieux.

Mickey décida que mentir serait la meilleure solution :

-Euh oui. J'suis désolé.

-Relax, c'est bon, moi aussi quand j'avais ton âge je contrôlais pas vraiment ça. Un conseil, masturbe toi au moins une fois par jour, ça t'arrivera moins.

Brand commença à se relever. Mickey, déçu que ce moment s'arrête ainsi, osa demander à son frère :

-Se masturber c'est quoi exactement ?

Surpris par une telle révélation, Brand se stoppa net. Il ne put d'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire pour son frère, encore trop inexpérimenté.

-Okay. C'est le moment ou je joue mon rôle de grand frère qui apprend les choses de la vie à son petit frère ?

Brand se laissa retomber sur le sol du grenier, assis en tailleur face à son frère. Ce dernier dissimulai toujours son érection.

-Alors euh... Quand tu es dans cet état, que tu bande... Tu dois te branler. Te branler c'est quand tu caresse très vite et très fort ta queue pour... Ejaculer, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Mickey, pour qui les affaires reliés à la sexualité était un véritable mystère, écarquilla grands les yeux, ne voyant pas du tout ce que son frère voulait dire.

-Tu peux pas me montrer ? demanda innocemment Mickey.

-Bah... Ca me gêne. Ce genre de trucs on le fait tout seul tu sais, jamais avec quelqu'un.

-Mais on est frères, c'est pas pareil ?

Brand éclata de rire :

-En général, on le fait encore moins avec son frangin tu sais.

Devant la déception de son frère, Brand arrêta de rire et essaya de réfléchir un peu.

-Bon. J'te préviens, si tu cafte à papa et à maman j'te ferais la misère okay ?

Le bonheur illumina à nouveau le visage de Mickey qui allait découvrir des trucs d'hommes avec son frère comme souvent il l'espérait le soir. Brand se leva, allant récupérer quelques magazines de fesses caché dans un coin du grenier. Il en posa un devant Mickey, en gardant un pour lui.

-C'est quoi ?

-Un stimulant, ça va m'aider à me mettre en "condition".

Les deux frères s'installèrent dans un coin de la pièce, posé contre un mur, les magazines dans les mains.

-Bon première étape, on enlève nos frocs.

Brand fut le premier à retirer son caleçon sous le regard impressionné de son jeune frère. Brand réalisa qu'avoir ces yeux planté sur son sexe le flattait énormément. Etre un modèle lui plaisait beaucoup.

Mickey, moins gêné, retira à son tour son pantalon et son caleçon et dévoila sa petite érection à son frère.

Etonnamment, Brand réalisa que lui aussi commençait à voir sa queue grandir sans qu'il n'eut besoin de reluquer les filles de son magazine. L'instant étant propice à la "tension sexuelle", cela devait beaucoup l'aider pensa t-il. La première question de Mickey le prit de court :

-Pourquoi ton zizi il est plus grand que le mien ?

Brand souriait, flatté.

-C'est parce que t'es plus jeune. Quand t'auras mon âge, ton zizi ressemblera au mien. Bon, maintenant, tu prends ton sexe dans tes mains comme ça.

Tout en donnant ses explications, Brand exécutait ses propres ordres afin que Mickey l'imite. Celui-ci essaya d'imiter à la perfection son frère.

-Maintenant que tu le tiens, tu glisse ta main comme ça en bas, puis tu la remonte vers le haut. Tu décalotte aussi ton prépuce regarde comme ça.

Les yeux de Mickey étaient subjugués par l'exercice que lui présentait son frère.

-Puis tu recommence comme ça... Et tu vas de plus en plus vite... Le mieux c'est soit d'imaginer un truc qui t'excite ou d'avoir des images devant toi.

Brand ouvrit l'un des magazines sur une page au hasard et Mickey lui révéla :

-Je peux penser à toi tout nu qui fait ça pour m'exciter ?

Brand éclata de rire :

_**-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu avais un drôle d'humour.**_

L'ainé ne réalisa pas que Mickey était loin de plaisanter mais qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il venait de dire. Les deux frères, assis côte à côte, continuèrent ainsi l'apprentissage du plus jeune.

Mais ce dernier, découvrant pour la première fois ce plaisir ne tarda pas à jouir et voir de longs filets blanc sortir de son gland et couler le long de sa main.

Inquiet, Mickey demanda à son frère :

-C'est quoi ça ?

Amusé, l'aîné le rassura :

-C'est rien, tu viens de jouir. C'est l'éjaculation. C'est normal. C'est quand ton plaisir est au maximum, bah ça t'arrive. Tiens prend des mouchoirs là pour te ressuyer.

Mickey s'exécuta, encore sonné par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Il se frotta les mains et son attention se reporta à nouveau sur son frère :

-Pourquoi toi t'as pas encore jouit ?

-Parce que moi je contrôle mieux mes besoins, j'ai un peu plus d'expérience.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Brand écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas la proposition de son frère.

-Tu veux essayer sur mon sexe ?

-Je peux ?

Gêné mais tenté, Brand retira sa main de son propre sexe afin d'inviter celle du plus jeune à s'occuper de son service privé. Timidement, Mickey approcha sa main - plus petite que celle de Brand - sur l'imposante virilité de son frère.

La caressant d'abord doucement, les caresses s'accélèrent. Même si c'était très maladroit, Brand ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain plaisir face à cet interdit.

-Quand tu seras plus vieux... reprit Brand entre deux gémissements - des filles te feront découvrir un autre truc, la fellation.

-C'est quoi ? demanda curieusement Mickey.

-C'est quand... Tu prends le sexe de quelqu'un... dans ta bouche...

-Je peux essayer ?

-Euh... Non, c'est pas... C'est pas un truc qu'on fait quand... Quand on est un mec...

-Pourquoi ? avait l'air très déçu le plus jeune.

-J'sais pas... C'est ... Comme ça...

Désireux de tout de même en apprendre d'avantage et de connaître cette nouvelle chose, Mickey lâcha le sexe de son frère et approcha son visage. Il sortit sa langue qui vint goûter l'extrémité de son membre, à la grande surprise de Brand.

-Mickey tu fous quoi là ?J't'ai dit non...

-Steuplait, supplia presque le plus jeune.

Et sans faire attention aux remarques de son aîné, Mickey posa ses lèvres sur ce sexe et commença à avaler - très maladroitement - ce membre viril qui lui était proposé.

Brand - qui n'avait en réalité jamais connu le plaisir d'une fellation - ferma les yeux, réalisant combien un tel traitement sur son sexe pouvait lui plaire.

Laissant tomber les barrières, il laissa son frère s'occuper avec sa bouche de son sexe. Le plus jeune utilisait énormément sa langue, n'arrivant pas à prendre entièrement la virilité de son frère en bouche.

Rapidement, devant une telle excitation, Brand repoussa son frère. Ce dernier surpris fut éclaboussé de quelques jets de sperme sur le visage, tellement la jouissance de Brand fut intense. Le plus vieux laissa échapper quelques râles de plaisir.

-Waouh, y'en avait beaucoup, réalisa Mick.

Soulagé et vidé, Brand retrouva ses esprits, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire avec son frère. Il se rassura en se disant qu'il lui avait simplement appris à devenir un homme, que n'importe quel frère aurait pu le faire. Il attrapa les mouchoirs laissés par Mickey et se frotta le sexe. Il attrapa la main de son frère pour le rapprocher de lui et lui frotter le visage.

-Alors, fier d'être un vrai mec maintenant ?

Brand venait de frotter la dernière trace de sa semence sur le visage du plus jeune. Celui-ci affichait une mine réjouit :

-Trop. On pourra recommencer ?

Pris de court par cette question, l'aîné répondit :

-On verra. La je vais prendre ma douche.

Brand frotta affectueusement la touffe de cheveux de son frère et s'apprêta à se relever. Mais avant qu'il ne put se mettre debout, Mickey s'était jeté sur lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui volant un baiser.

Surpris, Brand décida de répondre à ce baiser sauvage avant d'écarter son jeune frère.

-Faut que tu te trouve une nana tu sais ? se moqua gentiment Brand avant de se lever et de quitter le grenier.


End file.
